Misbehavin'
Overview Misbehavin' is a hit song performed by the duo of Aimee-Leigh Gemstone (formerly Freeman) and Baby Billy Freeman. This song put the child duo on the map and became their most enduring hit to date. It depicts the two kids' misadventures and shenanigans, which they participated in until the grew more mature and became "saved" in their Christian faiths. Later in their lives once their musical career had come to a close, Baby Billy tried to re-launch the duo as adults with a reunion tour in 1989. However, Aimee-Leigh had become pregnant with Kelvin, which Aimee-Leigh and her husband, Dr. Eli Gemstone decided was a bad idea with a baby on the way. However, Aimee-Leigh returned to her family's native community, Freeman's Gap, South Carolina, and learned of her brother's financial misfortunes. Realizing that she'd rather risk the baby on tour instead of forcing her brother to sell parts of her family's ancestral land, Aimee-Leigh agreed to go on the tour while still pregnant. To announce this reunion tour, Aimee-Leigh and Baby Billy performed a reprise of Misbehavin' on Eli's televangelism show. However, the tour would be cancelled by Aimee-Leigh upon her learning that Baby Billy had lied to her about already having sold parts of the land in Freeman's Gap. In 2019, the song would come back when Baby Billy was made pastor of the Gemstones' Locust Grove, Georgia location. In trying to groom his niece into replacing his sister in their country music duo, Baby Billy had Judy Gemstone do a rendition of the song and clog dance much to Baby Billy's delight. Judy performed both the signing and dancing well, leading Baby Billy to offer her to be the lead musical cantor for that location. However, it is later revealed that Baby Billy didn't actually think Judy was as good a singer or dancer as her mother, having just used her as a way to get back at Eli for stealing his sister away. Lyrics Mama told me not to, I did anyway. Misbehavin''' '' Daddy said don't, but I said I'm gonna. Misbehavin' Pies on the windowsill, swimmin' in the crick Catchin' crawdads and playin' with a stick I wore lipstick, and I got caught shavin' Just two little country kids outside Misbehavin'' Teacher said don't, but I said it anyway. Misbehavin '' Preacher said no, if you do, you're gonna pay. Misbehavin' Kickin' and spittin' and cussin' out loud Runnin' through the house with a pickle in my mouth Playin' in the street, look at me outside wavin' Just two little kids out there Misbehavin'' We thought we's just messing around'' '' 'Til we met that man in the thorny crown He taught us that tricks and mischief lead to Satan So from now on there's no Misbehavin'' Mama won't you look how I've been good now. I'm behavin''' '' Daddy won't you listen, don't go missin'. I'm behavin' I comb my hair, and I brush my teeth I make my bed, and I eat my greens I wash my hands to keep away from Satan So no more tricks, and no more Misbehavin' No more tricks, and no more Misbehavin'''''